Together again
by doc boy
Summary: After returning from the Kalos region, Ash returns home for some rest, only to be visited by an old friend who wants to go on a Pokémon trip... Will contain Poke shipping
1. Chapter 1

Together again

I do not own Pokémon

In this story Ash and May are fourteen.

Ash has returned from another one of his leagues. Once again, he didn't win but come pretty close. Now he was at home, resting up a bit before trying the indigo league again. He sat on the couch in the living room watching TV while Pikachu slept on his lap he rubbed his buddy behind the ears as he slept. After a while he too dozed off, so he didn't notice when a soft knock was heard on the door to his house. Delia opened it. Before her stood a girl with brown hair, blue eyes and a green bandana.

"Hi. Is this the Ketchum residence?" she asked shyly.

"Yes. Are you one of Ash's friends?"

"Yes. I was one of his travel companions",

"Oh so you must be May. Ash has told me all about you",

May blushed slightly.

"He has?"

"Yeah. He said that you're kind and sweet and that you make him laugh",

May's blush intensified.

"That's a surprise", she said softly. Surprised to find out he was more observant than she thought.

"I'm sorry?" asked Delia.

"Oh nothing. May I come in?"

"Of course dear", said the women and stepped aside allowing the girl to enter their home.

May looked forward and saw her old friend asleep on the couch. It was nice to see him unwind for once. She approached him hovered over him.

"Rise and shine lazybones…" she said cheerfully. Ash snorted in his sleep.

"Five more minutes Mom…" he muttered.

"Really? Would your mom do this?" she asked and leaned forward to place a small kiss on his cheek. As soon her lips touched his face Ash's eyes zapped open. He looked at her in shock as she giggled.

"Hi Ash", she said cheerfully.

"May, what are you doing here?" he asked, dumbfounded by her appearance.

"Well thanks for the welcome party…" she said sarcastically. Ash shook his head.

"I'm sorry I'm just a little surprised that's all. It's good to see you", he said and brought her into a hug. She returned the sentiment.

"It's good to see you too Ash", she said and sat down beside him.

"How've you been?" she asked.

"I've been alright. I just came back from the Kalos league",

"Did you win?"

"Almost",

"What do you mean almost?"

"I was the runner up",

"The runner up? That's fantastic! That's my friend!" she cheered.

Ash chuckled.

"Thanks for the cheering May. I'll win it next time",

"I'm sure you will. I have faith in you. Always have", she said and smiled. He smiled too.

"So what brings you to Kanto May?" he asked and she blushed. She played with her fingers nervously.

"Well, I heard you wanted to try the indigo league again and I heard they have coordinator contests so I thought I'd team up with you again", she said shyly.

Ash smiled.

"You mean you want to travel again?"

May blushed and nodded.

"Yes",

"I'd love to", said Ash.

"You would?"

"Of course I would. How could I pass up an opportunity to travel with you again? You're my best friend",

She smiled broadly and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh I was just thinking, about how nice you are…" he said and he smiled too.

After a long silence May spoke.

"You want to go get some ice cream? My treat" she said and he smiled again.

"Sure", he said and got up and they left Ash's house and on towards the local ice cream parlor where they enjoyed some ice cold beverages and vanilla ice cream. That night May slept in Ash's house (in a separate room), knowing that tomorrow they would be together again on a quest. Only this time, they will be alone…

To be continued…

So I think for once I will combine adventure with the romance in this one so we'll see where it goes. Anyway I hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome…


	2. Chapter 2 tales from the past

Chapter 2 tales from the past

The next morning Ash and May woke up early to get a head start. After eating breakfast they bid Ash's mother goodbye and walked out towards route 1 which would take them to viridian city. They walked on the dirt road in silence. It was a sunny day yet there was a cool breeze. After a while May spoke.

"Your mother seems to be very nice Ash",

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah but she can be embarrassing sometimes too",

"Oh really? How so?"

"Well after winning the orange league, I came home with the trophy. Obviously she was thrilled but one of the first things she said was 'now I'll have another dumbbell to exercise with' and starting moving it up and down over her head"

May burst out in laughter. It took her a few seconds to stop. She wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Ha, ha… oh boy that's rich…" she smiled at him.

"Do you still have that trophy by the way?"

"Yeah it's in my room",

"You're room? Aww that's a shame. I really wanted to see it"

"That's okay. I have a picture of it"

"Wait you took a picture of your own trophy?"

"Well not exactly", began Ash as he took off his pack and set it on the ground and started fiddling with it.

"A few days after I got back Professor Oak came by to say hello and he saw the trophy and volunteered to take a picture of us holding it",

"That was nice of him. So it's you holding the trophy?"

"Actually it's me, my mom and Pikachu",

"Cool. Do you have it on you?"

"I'm supposed to have it on me, it's gotta be in here somewhere…" he said and stock his head in his pack, digging for thee evasive photo. May giggled.

"Should I tie a rope to your foot Ash? Wouldn't want you getting lost in your own backpack…"

"Very funny…" came his muffled voice. Shortly afterwards he said:

"Got it!" he said pulled his head out of the pack with a small photo in his hand. He stood up and presented it to May.

"Say! That's not a bad trophy…"

"Yeah. It wasn't easy to win either. I almost lost…"

"Oh really? How do you mean?"

"Well it started during the finals of the orange league…" began Ash.

"And then Pikachu leaps onto his head and uses thunder shock and leaps off. Both off them were exhuasted and we were all waiting to see who would be the last Pokémon standing. After a few seconds Dragonite groaned and fell flat on his back. And that was that…" finished Ash while May listed as she sat on a stomp.

"Wow that's quite a story Ash…"

"Yeah. It was the only time I ever won a league though",

"No matter. I'm sure you'll win it this time",

"Yeah", said the boy. After an awkward silence they walked on. After a while they stopped to eat some lunch. They sat in a clearing and munched away on their food. Pikachu was sitting on the grass munching on an apple.

"Munch, munch… gulp. Cha… muhnch, munch, gulp. Cha…" went the little mouse as he ate. Ash laughed and looked at him.

"Enjoying yourself little buddy?"

Pikachu swallowed and beamed happily.

"Pikachu!" he said and lifted a thumb's up. Ash laughed again.

"Good", he said and went back to his food. Once they were all done he spoke.

"Well, I think we should move along now. I want to make it to the middle of the forest by nightfall",

"Okay", said May and they got up and left. After a few minutes they heard water running.

"Hey look Ash. There's a lake here",

They turned around and looked. On the side of the forest was a river bank made of builders. Ash looked up and saw an old waterfall…

This is where I started and met with Misty…

*flashback*

Four years earlier

Ash was running for his life from a bunch of Spearows ready to attack them. He reached the waterfall and jumped with Pikachu in his hand. The next thing he knew he could feel his shirt snag onto something and he was yanked out of the river. And that's where he met Misty. He borrowed her bike to take his little friend to the nearest Pokémon center. But during the aftermath with all the Spearows her bike got incinerated. After that she'd been fowling him for a while calming it was because of her bike. But that wasn't the only reason. Misty liked Ash and after a while she developed a crush on him. Enough time passed, she befriended him…

Flashback #2

Ash kneeled down to say goodbye to his friend.

"Well so long Butterfree"

"Freeee…."

"Take care of him okay?" he said to his pink companion and she nodded and they flew away. Ash was so absorbed in his sadness he almost missed seeing Butterfree for the last time.

"Hey Ash, Buttefree is almost out of sight" Misty said and Ash ran to the side off the cliff. He started waving goodbye and hollered towards his old friend.

"Goodbye Butterfree! So long buddy! Thanks for everything! Goodbye Butterfree!" he said. The last thing he saw was Butterfree look back with tears in his eyes and with that he no longer visible. Ash lowered his hhand and sighed.

"Take care buddy", he said softly.

Misty approached him.

"You know Ash I think you've grown quite a lot since you've first started your journey", she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thanks Misty",

Last flashback

It was sunset; they were in the crossroads and Misty had her new bike. He hated saying goodbye. He graciously received the gifts they gave him.

"Thank you guys. Thanks for everything",

"Take care Ash", said Misty kindly.

"I will. I'll never forget you guys",

"I'm sure. I'll miss you", said Misty.

"I'll miss you too", he said and they exchanged hugs. Then came Brock's turn. With that they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways…

End of flashbacks.

"Ash? Ash? Come on Ash! Snap out of it!" yelled May as she shook him.

"Huh?" he said.

"You spaced out on me. Badly. I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes",

Ash had trouble regaining his composure.

"Oh. Sorry I was just thinking…" he said distantly.

"About what?"

"About an old friend of mine. She was the first person to join me on my Pokémon quest",,

"How did you meet her?"

Ash chuckled smiled sadly.

"It's funny. I met her right over there", he said and pointed at the spot where Misty sat so many years ago.

"What do you mean?"

"Pikachu and I were being chased by a bunch of Spearows and we jumped off that waterfall. Shortly afterwards she fished me out of the river",

"But why did she join you?"

"Pikachu was badly hurt so I bowered her bike so I could make it in time to the Pokémon center. At a certain point we crashed and the Spearows were closing in on us. When I was about to take them all Pikachu jumped into the air and zapped them all but accidently burned her bike in the process and she been following me ever since. At first we didn't get along but then we became friends. Then we became best friends. Until she got her bike back and had to go home to run the Cerulean family gym because her sisters were going on a trip",

"Sounds like you really cared about her…" added May. Ash nodded sadly.

"I still do. I miss her a lot…"

"Do you love her?"

"Do I love her?"

"Yes. Do you love her?"

Ash hesitated. He bit his lip and turned around.

"We should get going", he said, avoiding her question.

"Why? Things were just getting interesting", said a familiar voice from behind. They turned around. In front of him stood a girl about his age, with red hair and sapphire eyes. She had a red bike by her side and a fishing rod.

"Misty? Is it really you?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah Ash. It's me", she said and smiled sheepishly. Overcome with joy Ash ran over and brought her into a hug.

"Misty! It's so good to see you",

She returned the hug.

"It's good to see you too Ash", she then noticed May standing there looking a little confused.

"I see you have a friend with you",

"Oh? Oh yeah. Misty this May. May this is Misty", Ash said.

"Pleasure", May said coldly as Misty offered her hand to shake it. May shook it but harder than usual.

Seeming to pick up on her anger Misty spoke.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No. no, I was just reminiscing about how we first met. Right over there remember?" he asked and pointed at the spot.

"That's right! We did meet there. Wow! And to think I just came here to do some fishing just like last time. How ironic is that?"

"Mmm… pretty ironic", said Ash and they both laughed. After they calmed down a bit Misty spoke.

"You know I really missed you Ash",

He smiled fondly at her.

"I missed you too. What do you say you join my traveling group? You know, for old time's sake",

"I'd like to but I don't think you're friend here likes me very much",

Ash frowned.

"May, is it okay if she joins us?"

"Sure whatever. It'll give you two some time to catch up",

Ash and misty exchanged some puzzled looks.

"Are you sure you're alright with that?"

"Yeah", she said trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"Well okay then. Ready to go Misty?"

"Ready when you are Ash", she said and they headed towards Viridian city together. Ash and Misty walked up front while May walked a few steps behind them. She had a sad look in her eyes, seeing how much Ash cared about his old friend.

 _"Maybe he does love her…"_ she thought and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head and her expression was replaced by an expression of anger and determination.

 _"I'll win him over. Whatever it takes, I'll win him over…"_

To be continued…

So, it looks like May has got some competition for Ash's heart and attention. Will she win him over? Only time will tell…

Reviews are most welcome…


	3. Chapter 3 Viridian forest

Chapter 3 Viridian forest

Before I begin I'd like to explain two things. First off and most importantly, I've received reviews addressing the way May and Misty met in this story stating that it is not the first time they met. Technically that is true, however due to the fact that I'm altering the course of the show at some point after their first meeting and branching it off towards another direction I've decided to overlook their first meeting as if it never happened for story purposes. As for May's reaction to Misty and the way Ash behaves around her, I know it was a bit out of character for May to be that jealous but that too was necessary for story purposes later on to emphasize the competition between them. I apologize for the misunderstanding.

The group has been walking in silence for some time now. Ash and Misty were all talked out so they were quiet and so was May. Before long it was sunset and hhe group decided to make camp. Ash put down his pack.

"It's a shame we don't have Brock with us",

"That's okay Ash. I can handle the cooking", Said Misty.

Ash looked at her in surprise.

"I didn't know you know how to cook",

Misty smiled.

"After running a gym by yourself for several years you learn a thing or two",

Ash chuckled.

"Great. Do you need any help?"

"No that's okay", said Misty.

May jerked up.

"I can cook too you know",

Seeming a little surprised Misty spoke.

"Well that's a great. You can help me out if you want",

May stammered.

"I… I want to cook it myself",

Misty blinked.

"Why?"

"I… I just do. Okay?!" snapped May. Her face flustered. Ash and Misty exchanged confused looks and then shrugged.

"Okay. The pot's all yours May", said Misty and put the ladle down. As soon as she did May got nervous.

 _"Oh… me and my stupid jealousy. I don't even know how to cook…"_ she thought and approached the pot. She didn't even have a cook book. So she improvised. She boiled some water and cut up some vegetables. Then she took out some meat from her backpack and put it in and stirred everything. An hour later she panicked when she smelt some smoke so she took the pot off and called everyone to dinner. She dished the soup out for three with some nervousness.

"May, is something burning?" asked Ash.

"I… I… I think I burnt the stew…" she said looked down with embarrassment. Ash put the spoon down and placed his hand on her knee. Misty frowned.

"May, don't beat yourself up about it. I'm sure it came out okay. It's your first time after all…", May looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Thanks Ash",

"You're welcome", he smiled.

"Should we eat?" he added.

"Yeah let's eat I'm kinda hungry", said May and they began their meal. When they tasted it they all frowned.

"It is a little burnt", said Misty.

"I'm so sorry. It's my first time cooking; and I didn't have a recipe book…" began May.

"It's okay, no harm done. Just be careful next time", said Misty. Then they turned to look at their friend.

"What do you think Ash?" they looked at him to find out he was still eating his bowl. Ash wasn't usually a slow eater. They noticed he was frowning while chewing on his soup. Clearly it was too burnt for him.

"Ash?" asked May.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you like the soup?"

"Me? Yeah sure I do. It's great", he said cheerfully and started scooping a whole lot of it into his mouth at once and swallowed.

"See? It's delicious", he smiled but then started coughing and wheezing. May placed her head in her palms.

"Oh who am I kidding? I can't cook worth squat…" she said sadly. Ash placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry May. It's just that it came out a little burnt. It wasn't that bad. I'm sure you'll do better next time",

"If there'll ever be a next time",

""Sure there will. Otherwise you wouldn't learn",

May sighed.

"I'm going to bed", said and got up and crawled into her sleeping bag. Ash sat there for a while and looked at her. Then he just sighed, cleaned up the dishes and went to bed himself. Misty soon followed. While those two were asleep May was still up. She covered her head with her sleeping bag in shame. Ashamed of making a fool of herself in front of Ash and Misty. It wasn't until one AM that she finally fell asleep. The next morning she woke up feeling like she didn't sleep enough. She groggily rolled up her sleeping bag and was surprised to find out Ash was frying eggs. Beside him Misty sat there looking a little mad.

"W… what's going on here?" she asked.

"You tell me", said Misty in a slightly annoyed voice. Ash looked up.

"Oh hey May. How'd you sleep?"

"I've had worse nights. Why are you cooking?"

"Well I kinda felt bad about hurting your feelings last night so I wanted to make it up to you. After all I know you were just trying to help",

May's eyes sparkled. Touched by his kindness.

"Thanks Ash. That's the sweetest thing you've ever done for me…" she smiled at him and he gave her a toothy grin in return. His face a faint shade of red.

"Breakfast's ready", he said and removed the eggs from the fire as everyone gathered up and ate. Ash and May ate rather contently but Misty ate her breakfast quickly with a certain amount of aggravation.

 _"He's sucking up to her. And I thought I was the one he likes. Well we'll see about that…"_ she thought bitterly. After they were done eating they picked up their stuff and left. Two hours later they were out of the woods and were looking onto Viridian city.

""Viridian city… gosh this place brings back a lot of memories…" said Ash nostalgically. Misty snorted.

"Yeah right…"

""Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and get that badge!" said Ash and darted for the city as his friends followed suite. After a while they reached the gym doors. The gym looked down upon them, standing up proud amongst the other buildings of the city. Ash took a deep breath and stepped in; ready to take the gym leader for the second time…

To be continued…

So, it looks like the tension between Misty and May is growing thicker. It's gonna be a close call about who wins Ash's heart. In case any of you are wondering why Ash is trying for the badges again, the reason for that is because it's been four years since Ash first traveled the Kanto region meaning that it is quite possible that his old badges are no longer valid. Primarily because some of the gym leaders have changed since then, and since the league happens only once a year it raises the possibility that the badges are changed annually.

Anyway I hope you liked what you read.

Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4 two on two

Chapter 4 two on two

A/N: guess who's about to make a cameo appearance…

Ash and company waltzed into Viridian city gym and walked around. Things looked different than the last time he was here. When they entered the lobby they were greeted by a blond haired boy who seemed to be about the age of about twenty five.

"Hello, are you here for the gym badge?"

"Yeah I'm here to challenge the gym leader. Where's Givoanni?" asked Ash.

"Givoanni no longer runs this gym",

"So who are you?"

"I'm Blue. I inherited this gym from him",

"I'm Ash, from Pallet town",

The boy calling himself Blue perked up.

"Pallet town? That's where I'm from",

"Really? That a funny coincidence",

"I know. It is. Would you happen to know a Gary Oak? About your age?"

"Yeah he's my rival. Has been from thee start",

"And do you have a cousin named Red?"

Ash looked shocked.

"How did you know that?"

Instead of answering Blue burst in full-hearted laughter as he grabbed his stomach. It took a few minutes for him to calm down.

"What's so funny?"

"Your cousin Red was my rival, and your rival Gary Oak is my cousin",

"What?!"

"It's true. How wild is that?" asked Blue while wiping a tear from his eyes after laughing so hard.

"That's incredible!" blurted out Ash.

"You know my cousin Red is the one who inspired me to become a Pokémon trainer",

"I'm not surprised. After all he was the youngest trainer to win the Pokémon league. He was eleven when he won. One year after he started his Pokémon journey. Haven't seen him in years though. Last of I've heard of him, he's training at Mount Silver",

"Yeah that's Red for you. He always was a bit of a loner", said Blue as he crossed his arms.

"Throughout most of his journey I was one step ahead of him. Until he caught up with me in the Pokémon league and overthrew me shortly after becoming champion",

"Wow. That's one heck of a story. But why didn't you take another shot at the title?

"I realized being a Pokémon gym leader would be more enjoyable. So I asked Givoanni about inheriting his gym. Seemed rather glad to be rid of it as a matter of fact", Blue trailed off.

"He said it would give him more time to devote himself to his organization. Team Pocket or something…"

"Yeah I just bet he did…" muttered Ash.

"So can I offer you guys some orange juice?" asked Blue.

"Sure", said the group and they followed him into the kitchen. Half an hour later they were all in the arena ready for battle. The referee stood by the side of the arena ready to announce the battle.

"This will be a two on two battle. The first one to knock down the opponent's Pokémon is the winner. You may begin!" he said and lifted the flags.

"Raticate, I choose you!" bellowed the gym leader and let out his giant rat.

"Pikachu, you're on!"

"Pika!" he nodded.

"Raticate, use quick attack",

"Pikachu, jump into the air and doge it!"

Pikachu leapt into the air.

"Now Pikachu, use iron tail!"

"Raticate use quick attack to doge it!"

The battle went on like that for a while. By the end of the first round Pikachu won. During the second round Blue released a Nedoqueen and Pikachu lost. Now he had to switch. On the benches the two girls were rooting for him.

"Come on Ash! You can do it", cheered May.

"Don't listen to her Ash! Finish him off!" bellowed Misty and the two girls started to argue. Blue smirked and grinned at Ash.

"Gee Ash, I didn't know you were such a ladies man", he teased.

"Shut up. Squirtle I choose you!"

A squirtle appeared from his ball and the battle ensued. After a while both Pokémon were tired. When Squirtle gave one last leap into the air and spat out water, that was the end of it for Nedoqueen and she collapsed.

The ref raised his flag.

"Nedoqueen is unable to battle. The winner is Ash from pallet town!"

"Squirtle! Squirtle", cheered the creature.

"Good job Squirtle. You did great", beamed his trainer as the blue turtle put on same black sunglasses and posed. Ash chuckled.

"Still as goofy as ever I see",

"Ash", said blue as he approached him presenting a badge.

"I want you to have this. It's the new Earth badge. You won it fair and square. I'm not surprised you won, what with being related to Red and all. I guess it runs in the family",

Ash smiled.

"Thanks Blue", he said and shook his hand. A while later Ash and his friends were on the road again, ready to get some lunch as their adventures continued…

To be continued…

So, I hope you liked this chapter the little game references I made there and the twist I put in about Ash and Red.

Anyway, as always reviews are most welcome.

Pease out


	5. Chapter 5 breaking point

Chapter 5 breaking point

After eating lunch the group headed for Pewter city. They paced along route 2 in silence. May walked alongside Ash while blushing slightly. Being so close to him made her nervous and she was trying to decide whether or not she ask him a certain question…

"Umm Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you… would you…" she began nervously.

"What?" pressed Ash.

Fearing she was losing her nerve May decided to blurt it all out.

"I-was-wondering-if-you-wanted-to-go-on-a-date-with-me…" she muttered.

 _"Darn. That didn't come out right",_

"A date? Uh sure. What do you want to do?"

May was still nervous but inside she was all.

 _"Yes!"_

"Umm, why don't we go get some ice cream? Or a burger or something",

"Sounds good. We can go do that when we get to Pewter city",

"Great. If you win the gym battle the date's on me", said May.

"Nah, you don't have do that. I'll pay for it regardless",

 _"Aww, this is even better than I imagined it… aww…"_ melted May.

During the next two days Ash and May seemed to have grown closer and Misty was getting suspicious. After they arrived in town they took their Pokémon to the Pokémon center for some rest and that afternoon they went to the gym. Now having a water Pokémon and the gym being a rock Pokémon, Ash won within five minutes. Brock's brother whom he battled was not pleased. Ash and co exited the gym less than twenty minutes after they entered. Ash was holding the badge in his hand.

"All right! I have the new rock badge", he said and clipped it onto his jacket.

May cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah", he remembered.

"Misty do you mind hangging around town for a while? May and I are gonna want some time alone",

Misty crossed her arms.

"Going on a date are you?"

Ash blushed.

"Y… yes", he said. Misty had a blank expression on her face. Trying to cover her anger and hurt with fake apathy.

"Sure why not. I'll see you back at the Pokémon center", she said and turned around and walked away. The duo just looked at her for a while.

"She seems upset", pointed out May.

"You think she's jealous?"

"Only a little",

Ash nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Come on. Let's go get that burger. I'm starved", May said and began pulling Ash by the arm as they walked hand in hand. While they were walking, Misty turned around and saw them holding hands. She saddened, then angered.

 _"I can play dirty too you know…"_ she thought as she walked away. While in the Pokémon center she approached May's bag and rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for: May's shampoo. She walked to the bathroom, opened the bottle and poured its content into the sink and rinsed it off. She then opened a small can of white paint she bought on the way over and poured it into the bottle and put it back in its place.

 _"I know Ash. He only likes her for her looks. Once her hair is wrecked he will go back to me. His old traveling companion…"_ she chuckled.

An hour and a half later, the duo came back. Ash went into his room to spend some time with Pikachu while May went to take a shower while taking her fake shampoo.

 _"Got her right where I want her…"_ Misty thought deviously. About fifteen minutes later May was out of the shower and was putting on her pajamas. When she was dressed she wiped the vapor off the mirror and looked at her reflection. Two seconds later she shrieked.

"Thee hee, hee…" chuckled a certain someone.

"May?" called out Ash as he ran to the bathroom.

"May, what's wrong?" he talked to the door.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong. Go away", she said in panic.

"Come on May talk to me. What's going on? I heard you scream",

The moment he said that May wailed and broke down in tears.

"Oh man May. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just…"

"My hair… my beautiful hair… it's ruined now…" she sobbed. Feeling confused and very concerned for May's wellbeing Ash knocked softly.

"Listen May are you dressed? Can I come in? I just want to check on you",

May sniffed as she rubbed her nose with her arm.

"Mhmm…" she mouthed and Ash gently opened the door. Inside, May sat there in her pajamas consisting of a pink tee shirt and blue pants. Her hair however was a mess. It was covered in white paint and the hairs were glued to each other. May covered her face in misery. Ash sat down beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as Misty stood behind the door to eavesdrop.

"Look at my hair… I look ugly now… I probably disgust you…"

"You don't disgust me", Ash said. Misty's and May's eyes widened.

"What?" she said.

"I still think you're beautiful May…"

May looked away.

"You're just saying that, you don't mean it…"

"Of course I mean it. Have I ever lied to you?"

May sighed.

"Ash, this is not the same, I know you mean well but if you want this relationship to work there has to be physical attraction as well…"

"She's right you know", came a voice and they looked up to find Misty leaning on the doorway with an evil grin on her face.

"Misty? You did this?" asked Ash.

"I did. Now that you don't like her anymore you can hook up with the girl who's liked you all along; me",

Ash was baffled.

"I… I don't understand. Why did you do this to her?"

"I just told you silly. I knew you liked her only for her looks so I poured paint into her shampoo bottle to make her ugly so you would ditch her and come to me",

"You what?!" shrieked May and got up and approached Misty with fury. Misty backed away nervously.

"Hey take it easy babe. I'm sure you would've found some on eventually",

"I have found someone. He's name is Ash Ketchum",

"Not if I can help it",

"Why you…" muttered May and grabbed Misty by the shirt as the two girls started beating each other up.

"Girls!" called out Ash.

"Girls, that's enough! We can talk about this",

Seeing as talking was useless Ash put himself between them and yelled.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH! Misty get out of here; May, let's go see Nurse Joy. Maybe she can help", he said and grabbed May by the hand and pulled her to Joy's desk, leaving Misty in shock.

 _"He chose her… despite all my efforts her still chose her… maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe he does love her…"_ she thought as tears welled up in her eyes as she ran into her room and shut the door and fell onto her bed and cried. She cried so hard that her Pokémon freed themselves from their own poke balls and tried to console her. Even Psyduck did and she didn't protest. Meanwhile Nurse Joy gave May some alcohol to use to wash off the paint and some moisturizer to get it back to normal. So she took another shower and used the moisturizer on her hair which brought it back to normal. Only now she had to comb it which would take a long time", May exited the bathroom tiredly while Ash was waiting for her outside.

"You look good as new now May", he said gladly.

"Almost as good as new. I just need to comb my hair", she said and presented a brush and yawned tiredly. Ash approached her and took her comb.

"I'll comb it for you",

She blushed like mad.

"You… what?"

"I'll comb your hair for you",

"It can wait. We can do it in the morning, I'm going to sleep anyhow",

"No. we'll do it now. No friend of mine is going to sleep with messy hair after a day like this…"

May's eyes sparkled, then saddened. She looked down.

"What is it?"

"I don't deserve to be your friend…"

"Don't say that. Of course you do!"

"But you've been so nice to me Ash. I don't deserve you…"

Ash had a decisive look on his face. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"May, I chose you because I feel that you are worth my friendship entirely. Even more. If I hadn't thought so we wouldn't be this close",

She looked up.

"Even more?"

"Even more", he assured her and nodded and brought her into a hug. She melted into his embrace for a while before they separated and went into her room and sat on her bed. There he was combing her hair with a little smile on his face. After a while he yawned. He brushed her hair one more time and stopped tiredly. Feeling he did enough, May took the brush and gave her hair one last swipe and with that she was done. She turned around to face him.

"Thanks Ash… my love…" she said sweetly and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. It was a kiss full of affection and emotion. Like two long lost lovers finally found each other and came home. Like they were finally together and happy again. Once parted, May dozed into sleep and fell asleep on Ash's lap while he would soon join her in la, la land…

To be continued…

Well there was a long one, like some of you wanted. I think I outdid myself with how I described the whole love and emotion thing. Anyway I hope you guys liked it. Looks like the love triangle is starting to get resolved. But what will happen with Misty? Only time will tell…

Please review


	6. Chapter 6 Misty's redemption

Chapter 6 Misty's redemption

It was one in the morning and everyone was asleep. Everyone except Misty. She laid there in bed in silence, feeling nothing but guilt and shame for her actions. She should have known better than to try and wreck May's hair so she could have Ash all to herself. She shouldn't have been so jealous. She sighed sadly and sat up. She approached her desk and sat by it and started writing a note. She scribbled on it for a while and folded it up. She then grabbed her bag and headed for May's room where the two slept. She gently opened the door and her heart cramped when she saw May asleep on Ash's lap with his arm around her and a hair brush nearby. She fought back the tears and placed the note on the desk. She then closed the door, grabbed her bike and left the Pokémon center. She paddled her bike and wandered the wilderness alone; wiping the tears away from her eyes. By the time she reached home it was dawn. She entered the dark gym and went straight to sleep, not wanting to go out ever again…

The next morning Ash opened his eyes to find May asleep on his lap. He blushed slightly and stroked her hair gently. She opened her eyes and lifted her head up.

"What?" she said softly and looked at him. She sat up.

"Morning", she said.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept okay. And you?"

"The same", he said. He then noticed the note on May's desk.

"What is that?" he asked and got up.

"What is what?" asked May and followed him. Ash picked up the letter and they both headed back for the bed and sat down so they could read it together. Ash opened the piece of paper and they read it.

 _"Dear Ash,_

 _I know no amount off apologies would make up for what I did but I have to try. I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart. Not just to you but to May as well. I know I shouldn't have done that. All I wanted was you. Ever since we met four years ago I've had feelings towards you and never had the chance to tell you how I felt and I was afraid it wasn't mutual. When you invited me to be your traveling companion again I seized the chance. I realized I had competition and I didn't handle it properly. I was more worried about my own happiness than yours. But now I realize that you already are happy. I hope someday you two can find it within your hearts to forgive me. Just to show there are no hard feelings I wish you two the best of luck._

 _Love you forever,_

 _Your friend,_

 _Misty Waterflower",_

When they were done reading they sat there in silence. After a while Ash just turned around to look at the girl beside him. She had a sad look on her face.

"May?"

The girl sighed.

"I'm still pretty upset with her but I guess I can forgive her. It's the right thing to do…"

"Yeah…"

They sat there in silence for a while until they decided to get ready to leave. Next up was Cerulean city. Misty's hometown. Which means they would have to visit her gym so running into her might be unavoidable. But on the other hand it would be a chance to make peace with her. The young couple walked on the road in a sad silence. That night they made camp and seemed rather depressed about the whole situation. The next morning they were in Cerulean city and made their way towards the gym. They went in through the doors and looked around. The place was empty.

"Hello?" called out Ash.

"Hello?!" he called out a little more loudly this time.

"Like sorry dude, but we're like closed…" came up a blue haired girl and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ash.

"I know you. You're one of Misty's friends aren't you?"

Ash seemed nervous. He decided not to lie.

"Umm… yes…"

The girl seemed relieved.

"I'm so glad you're here. We need your help. Misty came home from her journey the other day and refused to come out of her room or talk to anyone. We're very concerned. You think you might be able to help?"

Ash and May exchanged worried looks. Being so depressed was out of character for Misty. If her condition was this bad then she must be really hurt.

"Of course", said Ash and the girl sighed with relief.

"Good. Follow me", she said and they walked across the gym until they reached Misty's door.

"I'll leave it to you. If you need anything I'll be upfront", said Daisy and walked away. Ash cleared his throat and knocked gently on her door.

 _"Go away…"_ came a faint voice.

"Misty, it's me", Ash said softly.

"Leave me alone Ash. I don't deserve to be near you…"

"Come on Misty, don't talk like that",

"Well I don't, and I'm not in a mood for another fight",

"I'm not here to fight. Can I come in?"

She didn't answer. Ash gently gripped the door knob and turned it. Misty was lying on her bed face down and was looking very depressed.

"Misty?" he said gently. Misty sniffed and turned her back to them. Ash placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Misty let's talk this out", he said kindly. Misty sniffed and turned around to face him. Her face was red and her eyes were bloodshot due to excessive crying.

"Misty what's wrong?"

"I'm depressed about what I did to you and May the other night. I know I shouldn't have done that. I was just jealous. All I wanted was for you to be happy and have the best. But I can see that you already have that…" she said. May smiled sweetly at her, touched by her kind words and felt sorry for her because of her immense guilt and regret she feels because of her actions. Misty sat up.

"I just wish you two could forgive me. I don't want to be enemies for the rest of our lives. I just want us to be friends again…"

"We are friends", said Ash and Misty looked at him weirdly, having trouble believing what she heard.

"Always were", he added and smiled kindly at her.

"Right May?" he turned to ask her.

"Always have been", she smiled at her. Misty's eyes sparkled with tears. She rubbed her eyes.

"Thanks guys. I am eternally grateful to you for your kindness",

The two smiled.

"You're welcome", the said warmly as Misty embraced them all into a group hug and wept as the two tried to sooth her and calm her down. Shen she did and they separated and Misty reached for her nightstand and pulled out a small piece of plastic. She handed it to Ash. It was the Cerulean City gym badge.

"I want you to have this", she said. Ash looked at her in surprise.

"But I didn't win",

"You did win. Not a Pokémon battle but something more… you won my heart and my appreciation and I won back your friendship and forgiveness. That's all I want",

Ash's eyes sparkled with emotion. Touched by what she said. He closed his hand over the badge.

"Thank you Misty…" he said happily and brought her into a hug. Once separated they all said their goodbyes and left Cerulean city on towards their next gym battle…

To be continued…

It was important to me to show Misty's regret and that her friends would forgive her. I wouldn't want them to be enemies for the rest of their lives so I felt this chapter was important. Anyway I hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome…


End file.
